Most Wanted
by PadawanCassy
Summary: What if Wesley's life had been a little diferent; would Fate still seek him out or would he find his own path in life. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Wanted, I'm just playing with the characters and the plot.**

_A/N: Hey everyone! This story came to me, after watching Wanted. I hope you enjoy it, if not then sorry. Also some of the characters I couldn't find anything more about them, so I made some stuff up. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. _

(Chapter One)

* * *

_**Six Months ago, I was a normal everyday Joe. Then my life changed, whether for good or bad, I still don't know. Hopefully I can figure it out before someone I care about gets hurt…or worse killed.**_

Six Months ago,

Standing silently in a crowd of people singing "Happy Birthday" was a young man no older then twenty four watching his overbearing boss Janice celebrating her birthday. The table in front of him was covered with crappy food that made him want to gag his own tong, while his boss Janice was placed an overly huge piece of chocolate cake onto a paper plate. Cringing the young man turned away and slowly walked back towards his cubicle; Wesley Gibson was his name and god how he hated this place with a passion.

After he had been promoted to Account Manger, his life started to go down hill; his best friend Barry (or sack of shit, asshole of a man-whore, best friend was screwing his class-A bitch,) of a girlfriend Cathy behind his back. Sadly Barry didn't know Wesley, as well as he thought he did, because it didn't take a supper genius or a blind guy to figure out what was going on. Wesley looked down at his desk at the only picture there was, standing in a metal frame in the back corner of his desk; was a picture of him, when he was eighteen with his best friend Abigail. That was just after she had to leave for Michigan, Wesley had really suffered after she left; he stupidly start dating Cathy even after Abigail told him, that she was a succubus. Which for Cathy wasn't a huge leap!

Sitting down in the computer chair, Wesley picked up the picture and looked at it. Sighing he set it down and stared at it; Barry being the noisy asshole he was, started strutting over towards him, like a puffed out rooster.

"Hey man, what's up?" Barry asked noisily.

Wesley frowned as he looked up at him, god he wished he wasn't such a pussy. The thought of yanking the keyboard out of the computer and smashing into Barry's face sounded really appealing right about now. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Wesley shrugged.

"Nothing much," Wesley went back to staring at the picture, while Barry tilted a little closer to have a look at what Wesley was staring at.

"Staring at you ex's picture, huh man?"

Wesley looked up and glared at Barry, these were the few times that he actually grew a pair. "One, she was not my ex and two I knew her longer then you. She was one of my best friends at school that was before she moved to Michigan. _Why is it too you anyway?_" Wesley growled.

"No reason, no reason at all." Barry said defensively, looking like a kicked puppy as he scampered back to his own cubicle.

"If only you could see me now, Abby. You would have kicked my ass, for all the stupid shit of done since you left." Wesley mumbled under his breath as he went back to looking at the pair of dark green eyes smiling at him from behind a metal frame.

--------

--------

Meanwhile outside of the airport, a young dark green eyed woman was walking out onto the sidewalk with her Aunt Lucy; her long auburn hair was put up in a stylish twist. Stepping passed people, the young woman followed her Aunt towards the parking lot as the older woman was talking, a mile, a minute; while she was lugging her suitcases along the way.

"Oh I'm so glad your back; I've missed you so much." Aunt Lucy said as she popped the trunk to the Chevy, before helping the young woman with her luggage.

"Did you tell Wes' I was coming home?" The young woman asked she picked up the two larger suitcases up without effort and put them in the back along with her carry-on bag.

"No Abby, I didn't. I thought you had, dear." Aunt Lucy said a little too innocently, as she closed the lid a little too hard before heading off towards the driver's seat.

"No I didn't, is there something wrong?" Abigail slipped into the seat and pulled the seatbelt over her shoulder before clipping it in.

"No! Why would you ask that?" Aunt Lucy said a bit hurried.

Grabbing the keys out of the ignition before her aunt could do anything, Abigail stared at her unnervingly. Sighing in defeat Aunt Lucy gave in, while leaning back away from the steering wheel.

"After you left, Wes started having panic attacks like he had when he was at school; he didn't want you to know, because he knew you would worry, dear. You were the only one that ever treated him as a person instead of a weirdo like those other children. The last time I talked to him he was dating a young woman named Cathy, but to be honest, you're Aunt Esme calls her a bitchy witch." Aunt Lucy said as she looked over at Abigail with guilty eyes.

"Cathy? Cathy as in Catherine Monay! How the hell did he end up with that succubus?" Abigail growled.

"Abigail! That's not nice, but very true." Aunt Lucy agreed while mockingly scolded her niece. "Now young lady unless you want to stay here the rest of the day, give up those keys." Aunt Lucy added as she held her hand out for the keys.

Handing them over, Abigail pouted as her dark green eyes lit up mischievously. Wesley didn't know she was coming, oh to see the look on his face would be worth not telling him, she was back for good. Just hopefully, she could wait to sneak up on him and not bump into him at apartments.

* * *

**_Please Review_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

****

* * *

Dsiclaimer: The same as the first one.

A/N: Hey everyone! thank you for your reviews. Any mistakes are mine.

(Chapter Two)

* * *

Walking towards the Pharmacy counter with Barry in tow, Wesley kept going over the reasons why he was friends with this asshole and he sadly could remember. Looking over at Barry as he set down two cans of energy drinks, he smiled at the Pharmacist as Barry continued to ramble on until he went for his wallet.

"Ah man, I must have dropped my wallet somewhere." Barry said sadly as he patted his back pockets.

_Probably lost it, over at my apartment!_ Wesley thought sourly as the Pharmacist asked if it was all together. Barry had the kick puppy look on his face as he opened his mouth.

"Yeah," Wesley answered.

"No, man I couldn't." Barry said droned on.

"Yes, it's together." Wesley said annoyed as the Pharmacist added it all up. "You can pay me back late on."

"Here added this too." Barry set a package of watermelon condoms on top of the energy drinks, not listening to a single word Wesley had said. "Watermelon dude, chicks dig it." Barry added optimistically.

"Yeah I bet they do." Wesley grumbled under his breath as he handed over the cash, before grabbing his pills and dashing out of the store with Barry calling him 'the man' the whole way.

_Yeah if I was the man, I won't have put up with this fucking shit!_ Wesley thought as he stepped out into the fresh air.

------

------

Meanwhile back at the apartments, Abigail just finished unpacking her luggage and was stepping outside of the apartments for a bit of fresh air or as fresh as it could get. Dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black hooded jacket Abigail walked over towards the couches and sat down on one as a colored woman about her age started walking over towards her.

"Hey!" The colored woman greeted, as she sized Abigail up. Abigail did a double take, before shaking her head. Jane LaForge or Jazz as Abigail nicknamed her for her jazzy style and attitude.

"Hey Jazzy, what's up?" Abigail greeted back as a wicked smile slipped onto her lips. Jazz looked at Abigail for a minute, then start smiling back as she opened her arm wide.

"Abby girl, how are ya been? When did ya get back in town girl?" Jazz asked as she hugged Abigail tightly before sitting down with Abigail on the couch. No one seemed to pay either of them a bit of attention as they started talking.

"I'm good, I got back this morning. Aunt Lucy picked me up, how's things been around here?" Abigail asked. The next thing Abigail knew Jazz and her, had talked for an hour, Jazz had glanced down at her watch for a second and whistled loudly.

"I hate to say it, girl. But I need to get going; I have work tonight at the bar a few block away. Why don't you come by and visit?" Jazz asked as they both stood up and hugged one another.

"I would love to, but I'm tired from the trip. Plane jetlag is a bitch, to get over. What's the name of the bar, I'll come and stop by tomorrow." Abigail said hopefully.

"Yeah that would be great, it's called Ricky's bar & grill. It's just down the 8th avenue, come and visit sometime. I gotta go see girl." Jazz waved before dashing down the sidewalk.

Stretching her arms up over her head Abigail stepped out of the alleyway away from the couch, but before she got to the door, movement caught her eye. Turning around she caught Mr. Cross's eye before he moved on and disappeared from view.

"Weird, at least people remember me." Abigail mumbled to herself as she opened the door and slipped back up stairs.

------

------

Aunt Lucy was playing poker with Aunt Esme at the kitchen table, when Abigail walked in. The apartment was the same as it been for the last decade, two couches facing one another were in front of the windows; while the TV sat at the side facing in between the couches. The light brown curtains were pulled in to keep people from pocking their noses into the family's business, for it being small the three bedroom apartment it was not at all small for the three of them.

"Hello ladies, what are you playing?" Abigail smiled sweetly at the pair of old ladies. "Poker?"

"Yes dear, we just finished a hand. Would you like to join us?" Aunt Esme asked just as sweetly.

"Sure, why not. What's the ante?" Abigail sat down as Aunt Lucy dealt out the cards.

"Whoever loose has to do the dishes and the one that wins gets to pick what to watch on the TV?" Aunt Lucy said as she handed out their cards.

"I'm in, did you know I played Wes under the table once. He had to moon the Principal in our senor year." Aunt Esme laughed as Aunt Lucy chuckled; Abigail smiled fondly at the memory, starting to play. There was still a good chance she would not be washing dishes tonight. That's if the jetlag didn't catch up with her.

------

------

Wesley had just gotten home and was starting to get ready for a shower, when Cathy burst through the door, dressed in a business suit with a bag of cat food in one hand and a cell phone in the other. Looking down at the furry white shit machine meowing for food, Wesley grabbed his clothes and made a dash for the bathroom, before Cathy could open her mouth.

Turning on the shower, Wesley started to undress from his work clothes in front of the mirror. Glancing up into the mirror, Wesley did a double take as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like the hollowed out version of himself, not glowing with happiness like in the picture at the office, he had shadows under his eyes and his face seemed overworked and dull. Sighing Wesley rubbed his hands over his face, before stepping into the shower.

"God I miss Abby." Wesley said sadly as he leaned his forehead against the wall in the shower. The hot water ran down his back as Cathy's voice started to float into the bathroom, not really paying any attention to her, Wesley push off of the wall and faced into the stray. After a few minutes of that he started to get cleaned up before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist; Wesley opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out his panic pills. Looking down at them, Wesley sighed. God how he wished he could find something else to help with his stress levels, he wished he had gotten Abby's cell phone number. Talking to her always helped lower his stress levels, even when they were in school, of course, they always were doing something. Whether pranking someone, who had pissed one of them off or just causing chaos for the jocks.

Looking back into the mirror that was steamed over, Wesley whipped the steam off and looked into the glass, his blue eyes seemed to sparkle for a moment, and then Cathy's annoying voice broke through the door.

"Are you done in there?" Cathy asked snobbishly as her shadow stood in front of the door.

Grabbing his pills off the counter, Wesley opened the door and walked out; Cathy was leaned against the wall still talking on her cell phone, which he paid for, complaining to someone on the other line.

"Feed Annabelle." Cathy ordered before disappearing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Glancing down at the furry white shit machine, meowing at him. Wesley went over to his dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms on before collapsing onto the bed. Pulling back the covers and slipping into the old sheets, Wesley dumped the rest of the continence in the Red Bull can onto the floor before turning over and falling asleep.

------

------

Meanwhile right next door, in a two story house a shadowy figure stood back away from the window, glancing over at the apartment, with a sad gaze. Shaking his head the figure closed the plastic shutters and moved into the kitchen before pulling stuff out the fridge for a sandwich.

"He needs a different girl." He said to the silent house before pulling out a beer and shutting the fridge door close.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, please leave a reveiw and tell me what you think._**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer: The same as what's on the first chapter.**

**A/N: Sorry it's a little short, I'll try to up date soon. All mistakes are mine, if you find any please give me a heads up.**

**Enjoy**

**(Chapter Three)**

* * *

The next day, Abigail woke up to the sound of car horns blaring from outside. Glancing out her window; she caught sight of Wesley rushing across the busy street. Flopping back into her pillow Abigail sighed, while stretching her arms above her head. Bouncing out of bed, Abigail slipped into the bathroom as Aunt Lucy called out towards her room.

"Abby dear, breakfast is done." Aunt Lucy said in a gentle voice through the door.

"I'm coming!" Abby answered before closing the door.

------

------

If a day could get any worse for Wesley it was now, Janice his sea cow of a overbearing boss was screeching in his ear like a barn owl again, about some stupid form that was "supposed to" be on her desk yesterday. And on top of that, she made him go into a panic attack, god he hate this place.

Leaning his head against his desk, Wesley breathed calmly in and out for five minutes before sitting up and looking down at the picture of him and Abby again. It seemed like everyday he was looking down at the picture wishing against something that Abigail was back, that his life was like it was when she was still here and he had done stupid stuff, he had done the past six years.

Shaking his head, Wesley started typing up the billings report; Janice's voice echoed in the background, announcing that they "all" were staying in late tonight. Frowning Wesley glanced down at the picture one last time before he pulled the stupid file towards him.

_One of these days, just one of these days! I won't have to deal with this shit anymore!_ Wesley grumbled under his breath, as Janice started floating around the office like an over grown bat.

------

------

Abigail was walking into the Ricky's Bar & Grill; the walls were covered in dark maple wood with pictures of the city from when it was built to now. It kind of reminded Abigail of a bar up north in Michigan, the only thing that was missing was the stuffed bear at the bar counter with a cigar in his mouth and a beer in his paw. Moving towards the bar counter, Abigail noticed Jazz was working; dressed in black and red leather with matching black high heel boots, Jazz was a sight all in herself way.

"What can I get you?" Jazz asked automatically in a sassy voice, as Abigail sat down at one of the stools at the counter.

"Well…for starters a Strawberry Daiquiri would be great right about now." Abigail answered as she leaned against the bar counter.

Jazz smiled and shook her head, "Aw did you have a ruff morning Abby?" Jazz said sarcastically.

"Yeah if you call a car horn as a wake up call," Abigail folded her arm across the counter as she held out a ten.

Plucking it from her out stretched figures, Jazz set down the Daiquiri in front of Abigail and went the cash register to get Abigail's change. Taking the change Abigail put it in the tips jar that was sitting next to her, before returning to her frozen treat. Sipping at it, Abigail rested her chin on her palm as she watched as a group of bikers' clumber out the door. Jazz was watching her as she started drying glasses.

"So what might I ask girl, are you doing here this early in the evening?" Jazz asked while drying a beer mug with a bar towel.

"Well…I…I'm hiding." Abigail answered sheepishly, as she drank deeply from her daiquiri.

"Hidin'! Why in the world are you hidin'? Are you in some kind of trouble, girl?" Jazz looked over at her worriedly.

"No…oh no, I'm not in trouble of any kind…" Abigail said in a low voice as she was leaning towards Jazz. "It's just, let's say for hypothetically reasons; if you thought that your aunts told, your best friend. That you were coming home for good and then find out that your beloved aunts, thought you had told him and neither of you told him; that you were here and now you're waiting for the perfect moment to surprise him. But you don't know when or where do it. What would you do?" Jazz looked a little shocked at the as her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"Well girl, first I'd find out his routine and then pounce on him. Let's say six this evening at The Egg's Store, where he will be getting his prescription. That's when I'd pounce on him, but that's just me. So is that the reason why you're drinking?" Jazz inquired.

"No, maybe…yes." Abigail sighed in defeat before taking another drink from her daiquiri. "It just what the hell am I supposed to say. 'Hi Wes, what's up tiger?' or 'Wesley long time no see!' or my favorite 'Hi Wesley, heard you were screwing the Succubus of the Damned!' Am I jealous?" Abigail added in a hurry.

Jazz was grinning at her as she dried another glass. "Maybe a little…" Jazz teased as Abigail finished off her daiquiri. "A word of advice, girl. Let your heart guide you, it knows what ya want more then you do. Now get movin' or you'll miss him at Egg's."

Abigail handed her empty glass over. "Thank you, Jazz." Abby thanked as she slipped off the stool and patted the counter.

"No probably, girl. Now go pounce on him!" Jazz smiled as she took the glass and waved goodbye as Abigail dashed out of the door and disappeared down the street.

* * *

**Thank you for your Reviews!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Same as the first one.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and stuff. Also all spelling/grammar mistakes are mine, so if you see one don't hast to give me a heads up.

Enjoy the Chapter!

(Chapter Four)

* * *

Wesley was waiting his turn at the Pharmacy counter when something caught his eye; a man was walking down the aisles towards him. The next thing that happen he would have never believed it. A gentle tap on the shoulder made him turn around; looking into a pair of dark green eyes. Wesley's mouth dropped as he stared at Abigail; dress in a pair of form fitting jeans that hugged to her form and a jean jacket with a light blue blouse underneath it. Wesley closed his mouth and started smiling, it wasn't a fake smile that he had learned to make over the past six years; it was a true honest to god smile.

"Oh my god," Wesley whispered as he smiled like a fool at Abigail. "Abby how are you? When did you get back?" Wesley grabbed a hold of her and hugged her tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I am good, I got back yesterday. Aunt Lucy picked me up," Abigail answered as she hugged him back with the same force he had hugged her. "So what have you been up too?"

"It wouldn't take a genius to tell, that you're Aunt Lucy or Esme told you about my fucked up relationship with Cathy." Wesley smiled sadly at her, as he relaxed for the first time in six years. "I surprised that you haven't kick my ass, for not listening to you."

"We all make choices Wes, whether they are good or bad, it just depends upon the choices we make in life, that's make us who we really are." Abby said wisely, as she wrapped her arm around Wesley's as he paid the Pharmacist for his pills.

"When did you become all sagacious and poetic?" Wesley joked as he led Abigail out of the store.

"Well...if you want to get technical. Six years, four days and three hours after I left." Abigail smirked at him, before pinching him in the arm, "So how's it going with The Succubus of the Damned?"

"Not so well," Wesley laughed as he shook his head at her, while they passed the man that had been heading towards him earlier. "She's certainly been fucking around with my shit-bag of a best friend Barry, who thinks I am stupider that a popcorn fart." Wesley added as they stepped out of the store and into the night air.

"What did you do, update me for him?" Abigail jested as she nudged him in the side, as if to say she was joking.

"Fuck no, no one could replace you; least of all fucking Barry. Hell I don't even know why I started hanging out with him." Wesley wrapped his arm around Abigail's waist as they started walking towards the sidewalk. "I am glad you back, I missed you. So why didn't you give me a heads up besides wanting to pounce on me?"

"Miscommunication, I thought my aunts had told you and they thought, I had informed you. So…when I landed back here, I was in for a surprise. You didn't know and I found out you were date The Succubus of the Damned." Abigail smirked as Wesley shook his head.

"God how a normal pair, we are." Wesley said playfully.

"Oyo I'm not _normal_, I'm Abby-normal!" Abigail punned as Wesley started to snicker at her joke.

"Yeah…you're really Abby-normal," Wesley laughed.

Out of the corner of his eye, something red caught his eye; as if in slow motion he had pushed Abigail out of the way and dodged along with her behind a car as a red sports car drove passed them. Looking over at Abigail, Wesley grabbed her arm and helped her up as she rubbed her side.

"What hell just happened?" Abigail asked all trace of humor gone as she looked at Wesley with serious eyes.

"Someone asshole nearly hit us." Wesley answered as best as he could, considering his heart was racing. Looked over at Abigail again, Wesley shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a few bruises and a sore side; you?" Abigail worriedly looked up over as he waved her off.

"I'm fine." Wesley looked over her head to notice that the guy that had been watching him in the aisles earlier was watching them from the Egg's store doors. "Come on, knowing your aunts; they probably have food going and I don't feel like going back to my apartment just yet."

"Okay." Abigail looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Cross staring at them worriedly, she blinked and he was gone.

------

------

Just outside of her aunt's apartment, Abigail grabbed Wesley's arm and stopped him from opening the door. "Wait, I have a favor to ask." Abigail pleaded, "Don't tell the aunts about the car nearly hitting us. I don't want them to worry."

"Alright, besides I don't want to be squeezed to death. Think how I would look in the paper?" Wesley squint his eyes up and made a funny face; Abigail giggled and smacked him in the arm as he opened the door.

The aroma of delicious creamy chicken and pasta drifted into their nostrils' as the pair entered the apartment. The two older women looked up to greet their niece, but when they caught sight of Wesley, it was as if a pair of hens had leaped from their perch onto the ground after a chick that had hurt it's self. Both aunts threw themselves at him; hugging and kissing his cheek both started greeting him as if they hadn't seen him in ages. Which wasn't a lie, considering Wesley didn't have much ambition to do anything. But sleep after he got home from work and that was just on the good days.

"Well dinner is almost done, why don't you get the table set, Abigail dear?" Aunt Lucy said as she went back to stirring the pasta around. Abigail moved around Aunt Esme as she was pulling a pan of garlic bread out of the oven.

"Here, let me help." Wesley said as he shucked off his coat and started helping set the table, Abigail handed the plates off to him before she went off to look for the silverware.

Aunt Lucy's smirk went unbeknownst to the young pair, but not by Aunt Esme, who shook her head before mouthing 'quit that' at Aunt Lucy as they started setting food onto the table. Abigail handed the silverware over to Wesley, before grabbing out some wine glasses out of a nearby cupboard. A bottle of white wine was set between the aunts as they al sat down.

The mood was cheerfully and talkative as the aunts started talking, wine was handed out as they started to eat. Wesley smiled as Aunt Esme invited him over for the next poker game, but declined as he caught Abigail's eye, snickering Abigail sipped some of her wine before spearing a piece of chicken onto her fork.

------

------

Meanwhile in the apartment across from Wesley's was a man in his late forties, pacing back and forth in front of the windows. The room was dark except for the light coming in from outside, the man was known by many as just Cross, but for the few that knew him around here he was Mr. Cross. He's blue eyes were sharp as he glanced out the window every few minutes, hoping that his son would return to his apartment, unscathed by the attempt on his life.

Cross growled at the clock across the room, before turning back to the window. The door to the apartment opened and light entered the small room, the only problem was it wasn't Wesley that entered the room. It was his bimbo of a girlfriend: Cathy!

She was turning on light while gabbing on her cell phone, to one of her girlfriends, no doubt. She had just flipped off one of her shoes and set down the two plastic bags when Cross turned from the window.

"You would think after six years of dealing with her bitching, he would have left her for someone with a brain. Who didn't bitch as much as she does." Cross grumbled to himself as he continued to pace back and forth.

"Where the hell is he?" Cross snapped as he glared over at Wesley's door, silently commanding it to open and for his son to walk through it. Sadly his command went unheard as fate had other plans.

* * *

**Thank you your Reviews and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Same as the first one.

A/N: Hey everyone, this one is kind of short. I haven't had a lot of time, so I hope you enjoy. Also all mistakes are mine.

**(Chapter Five)**

* * *

Abigail smirked at Wesley, as he tried not to bang his head on their table. All he had said was he had to head home and they started packing him leftovers. Abigail was leaning over the side of one of the couches watching them while hiding her smirk from her aunts as the bustled around the kitchen. Wesley shook his head before resting against the wooden surface of the table.

"Wesley? Doesn't that woman you're dating feed you?" Abigail asked sarcastically while looking innocent as her aunts looked over at her.

"No!" Wesley muffled voice answered as he kept his face hidden in his arms as the two older women went back to packing.

"Does she even give you a blowjob?" Abigail asked.

"ABIGAIL!" Aunt Lucy squawked as she glared over at her as she was hiding behind the couch. Wesley popped his head up as Aunt Esme snickered.

"I don't think she does dear, but that nice of you to ask." Aunt Esme said smartly as she went back to working, while Aunt Lucy gave Abigail a warning look.

"No, Cathy doesn't. She gives Barry one everyday while I'm at work." Wesley grumbled as he rested his chin on his arms as they were cross over one another.

"Man…that sad. Jesus dude where are your balls, did they run away after I left?" Abigail asked as she hid back behind the couch as her Aunt Lucy glared over at her.

Wesley chuckled before looking over at her: "Maybe, do you have them in you luggage somewhere?"

Aunt Esme started laughing as Aunt Lucy put some creamy chicken and pasta into a plastic container. Rolling her eyes at Wesley, Abigail leaned back over the couch and stuck her tong out at him. Wesley smirked devilishly at her before getting up and plopping down next to her on the couch.

"You better put that away, I'm a sex deprived man after all." Wesley said wickedly at her, "I might get ideas."

"Yeah right and what go jacking off to them. While Ms. I-fuck-your-piece-of-shit-friend-behind-your-back is doing just that?" Abigail asked as she watched the spark in Wesley's eyes grow even more intense.

"You never know, I do have a vivid imagination after all." Wesley leaned his back against the couch and crossed his arms over his stomach. "What's that old say: 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'? Which should be: 'The way to a man's heart is a little farther south of his stomach.'" Wesley added with a smirk.

"You such a pervert," Abigail rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I'm a guy, what do you expect? I've been sex deprived for over god…six months. I have to have something." Wesley whispered low so only Abigail could hear.

Smirking Abigail leaned over and whispered into Wesley's ear, before leaning back over the couch again. Wesley's mouth was open and he was staring at Abigail with shock written all over his face.

"And you said I was a pervert, where the hell did you come up with that?" Wesley asked while looking over the couch at the aunts, who were taking out the wine bottle back out of the fridge.

"I have a vivid imagination." Abigail repeated him as she looked at him slyly before getting up off the couch.

-----

-----

To say that was better then just going to sleep after getting back from work, would not be a lie to Wesley and what was even better. Was Cathy wasn't there when he stepped into the apartment. The little white shit machine was in its bed sound asleep, when he set down the leftovers. A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips before he set his keys down on the table and put away the food.

Smirking as he walked over to his dresser, Wesley pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt before flipping his shoes off by the door. Whistling as he went Wesley continued to smirk.

"Thank you god for small miracles," Wesley murmured as he looked up at the crummy ceil, "And dirty minded women." He added in good measure as he shut the door with a soft snap.

-----

-----

Meanwhile across town in an old build a darkly skinned man sat at his desk scribbling on a piece of paper. His name was Sloan and he didn't even look up when another man entered the room without knocking. Dressed in a black suit that made him look like a sophisticated lawyer, the other man sat down in the chair in front of the desk and crossed his leg over the other while he waited.

"I take it Mr. X, you haven't killed Cross?" Sloan said calmly as he looked over his glasses at the other man.

"He's killed another member with this." Mr. X answered as he held up a uniquely designed bullet. "It was Spade, right in the chest. The Butcher pulled this out of his heart; Spade's body is down stairs or what was left of it anyways."

"Take it to one of our contacts and have them analyze it." Sloan answered before going back to his papers.

"Also Sloan, he left this in Spade's pocket." Mr. X added as he stood up and straightened his suit before pulling out a small piece of paper from inside his coat pocket.

Taking hold of the piece of paper, Sloan frowned as he read what was on it.

_You're time is up Sloan_.

"Hmm, make sure when you kill him. That he suffers before he dies." Sloan crumpled up the piece of paper and throwing it into the fireplace nearby. "See Lola tomorrow."

Mr. X just nodded before leaving the room and Sloan in silence, a frown slowly crept across Sloan's lips as he glared down at the paper. Shaking his head he went back to working and didn't look over at the dieing fire in the fireplace for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *


End file.
